


Adventures with Watari and Kids.

by NiaChase



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Babies, Crying babies, Cute Kids, Gen, The Author Regrets Nothing, Watari taking care of Kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: When you're bored, you either drop a death note or be childish and play a prank on an innocent human.Today, they were childish and that earned Watari a few days of babysitting.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What do I do when I finally have free time to write?  
> Write a one-shot because of a cute picture on Facebook in the Death Note groups.

It was supposed to be a nice meeting up between L, Matt, Mello, and Near. L fussed about meeting his top three successors, for once straightening up his office and sorting out his paperwork, which he nearly tore out of frustration. "Watari! Tell me why I shouldn't shred any of this paperwork!" L demanded, cursing himself for being lazy.

"You told me it's always good to have a hard copy in case of a power outage. Rip it, then you will have to wait to print out the current amount of paperwork you have now." Watari advised. L frowned. "It is a lot of paperwork. Perhaps stuffing it in a closet." L thought.  


"It'll wrinkle," Watari notified. He chuckled when he heard the sound of frustration. There was a difference between spring cleaning and investigating active cases. L only enjoys the latter than the former. He remembers when L was young, during Watari's cases, L's only job was to organize and file.  


He hated every minute of it.  


Watari shook his head, wiping away the memory with a smile. Some things don't change. Watari hurried to fix a proper dinner and dessert, though he had to think whether to fix a strawberry cake or chocolate cake to match Mello's profile.

After fixing a full course meal and a chocolate cake (L complained it was too sweet. Watari reminded him of L's choices in food. L ignored it.), so Watari baked a strawberry cake just for L with a deal that he eats real food. Serving and raising L, Watari knew there were two sides of L. To the public, he was a mature man who overworked himself for the sake of others.

He was a rich, genius people wondered and admired. But in private, L was childish, often reminding Watari about the L's younger years. It was adorable. After five hours of prep, L welcomed his three successors. It was funny to see their reactions which matched their profile. 

Mello was eager and excited to meet L, though he was trying to act cool and calm in front of L. Matt didn't show any reactions, just viewing L as an ordinary guy, though hidden potential was shown as he eyed L up and down. After those two walked in, looking around and complimenting the place, Watari saw a smaller boy walked in, more reserved and quiet with clothes bigger than he was.

It took Watari back to when L was a child. L thought wearing longer clothes would make him an adult and more mature enough to work with Watari, but it became a source of comfort for him. Even now when working on high stressed cases, those clothes give him comfort, like a mother's hug and a sense of safety.

"Woah! This is your place? It's so big!" Mello said, wishing to see more. Matt thought the orphanage was slightly bigger than this but decided to not damper on Mello's spirit. L chuckled. He hasn't been around kids in a long time. Remembering their profiles, Mello and Matt was only nine years old while Near was eight years old, about to turn nine in August.

He was more surprised at how young they were to be proclaimed as L's successors, but remember he was the same way when Watari took him in at the age of eight, quickly making a name for himself soon after. "Thank you. But do you want to see the best part of the room is?" L asked, knowing he'll pique their interest.

Watari cleared his throat, carefully reminding the detective it was also his place of work. L caught on. "Don't worry, everything is put up," L said. It was a rare moment when L was trying to show off. Perhaps the recent suicide of A was still fresh in his mind as well as B's disappearance.

The kids were still young and Watari guessed L wants them to look forward to the new position. Watari followed behind as L took the kids on a tour on their way to his workspace. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------- 

You would think as time pass, Gook would be getting better at gambling with Deridovely and Ryuk. But most of the time, if betting on skeletons or the rare treat of earthly apples (That when Ryuk really plays a little too well), Gook is always the one who loses.

So after it seems like enough years has passed to finally be embarrassed about he record losing streak, he changes things up by turning his attention to the human world. If he was going to feel bad, nothing better than watching a human suffer because of it. 

It was pure luck his eyes saw Watari and L. 

It was pure luck Gook thought watching an elderly take care of kids would be hilarious. 

It was pure luck, but Watari was chosen for his entertainment until the next rematch. 

But all the same, Watari watched four very important individuals turn into young children of two, three, and four. He was be lying if he said that he didn't panic just as all those eyes of four toddlers turned towards him and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

With internal panic gone and over with, Watari tried to hush to young children as their cries echoed throughout the house, especially Mello (age 3) who was the loudest. He looked around and picked them up one by one and took them to the nearest room, being one of the bedrooms L never used.

First Mello, then L (age 4), then Matt(age 3), then Near(age 2) after Watari has to chase the toddler a bit. He was surprised to hear a giggle from Near as Watari grabbed him and took him to the bedroom. Then he wondered about clothes.

They all were naked as the day they were born since their current clothes didn't fit. He couldn't exactly go shopping for essentials right now nor his neighbors seem to be taking care of kids. Watari sighed (Gook was laughing in the meantime, calling Deridovely over to watch with him), so he dialed up his old friend for help.

"Please, Mello, don't pull Near's hair! No, L, stay on the bed!" Watari fussed. He never thought he would be taking care of kids again. Once he heard his friend pick up, he was more than grateful.  


"Hello?"  


"Roger! Please help me. I'm in a predicament and I really need your help!"  


"Predicament? Did the meeting not go as planned?"  


"Far from the plan. I need kids clothes and diapers and underwear."  
Roger was confused just as Matt started crying, he and Mello were fighting and pinching each other. So Watari separated them, Mello and L together and Matt and Near together. 

Watari sat on the bed, already getting a headache. Then he remembered all the food that was going to go to waste.  


"And baby food. I won't feed them so I hope it'll delay their pottying."  


"Do you know what you are saying? And did I just hear babies?"  


"Yes! Just please gather those things. Everything from two to five years of age. I'll explain later."  


Roger agreed and said he'll be there as soon as he can. Until then, he'll have to keep the kids occupied. "No! Matt!" Watari reached to keep the child from falling off the bed. Near chuckled at Watari's distressed. "Perhaps I should take them to a bigger space," Watari mumbled. He was sure there was a ballroom nearby. That way they can roam around and play.  


...  


...  


Does L have any kid-safe items in here?  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------  


Watari had them sit on a blanket on a blanket and do a puppet show for them, L laughing at the puppets. When that didn't work anymore, Mello got bored, Watari made funny faces with funny sounds, Matt enjoying them greatly. When that stopped, Watari started to silently beg Roger to hurry when he heard Near fart, he made them scribble on a couple of blank sheets of paper with colorful highlighters.

It was better than pens and pencils after stopping Matt from using Near as his drawing board. Then came the inevitable. "I'm hungry!" L stated, touching his belly. "Just wait one more moment, L," Watari pleaded, but L wasn't listening. "I'm hungry! I want food now!" L yelled, the other kids stopped what they were doing and looked at them.

"Now L, no yelling. You do not yell at me." Watari said. L pouted, got up, and stuck his tongue at Watari before running. "L? L! Get back here! L!" Watari sighed and looked at the other three. They'll be alright... right?" But he didn't have a choice. 

He told the other three to stay before hurrying after L. The way Watari remembered L as a child, L was a very shy kid. He guessed this is how L would've acted if he had a normal childhood. He was quite naughty. Funny. "L! Get back here!" Watari demanded. 

But then L tripped over his two feet and fell hard to the floor. Watari's frustration turned to worry when L started crying. He hurried over and got down. "L, are you okay? Are you hurt? Where are you hurt?" Watari asked. L sniffled and pointed to his knee and elbow.

"Kiss it. Make it go away." L said, Watari chuckling. But he did so carefully before hugging L. "Don't run from me again, okay? I don't want you to get hurt anymore." Watari said. "Okay. I'm sorry." L said, holding onto Watari. Watari kissed his cheek and got up with him.

He was about to head back until the doorbell rang. Watari headed over to open it, so happy it was Roger. Before Roger could say a word, his eyes landed on toddler L. "You weren't joking," He said, L waving and giggling.

"I wasn't, but I have no idea how," Watari said, opening the door wider as Roger carried many things in. After the last of it, he looked around. "Where are my boys?" he asked. "This way. I told them to stay so they may be coloring." Watari said. 

But he forgot... they were kids. 

Kids don't listen. 

So when Roger and Watari got there, it was empty and Watari was back to panicking. "Where are they! They could be anywhere! Oh gosh, what if-" In mid frantic, both men and the child heard a crash towards the dining room. They hurried while praying they were okay, only for them to sigh when they saw the three on the table, eating the chocolate cake, a few dishes on the floor.

Kids, these four are going to give Watari a heart attack.


	3. Chapter 3

Now that the kids were properly fed, next came the hard part: Pottying. Watari was going to take this to his grave as he changed Near, the others having to remember to tell them that they had to potty.

After reading Near's profile, Watari was sure whenever Near returns to normal, he wouldn't want to be reminded of this. Roger had the pleasure of being yelled at by Mello to turn around, turn the facet on, or hum a song so hie could use the bathroom. Roger never closed the door simply because he didn't trust this small child. When it was Matt's turn, Matt closed the door but took the longest time.  


And not because he was pottying.  


He used the bathroom, but snoop everywhere from opening every drawer to singing. It was until it sounded like the running water was running too long did Roger open the door. Matt was trying to build the water up in the sink, the stopper down. Roger sighed as Matt complain.

"I want to play in the water!" Matt yell as Roger basically kicked him out of the bathroom. L went smoothly, Roger cleaning up a bit after him, then led all three to Watari and Near, who was back to coloring.

It was peaceful until Mello decided to still the highlighter. But other than light screaming, the two men sighed. The kids were dressed, clothed, fed, went, maybe after a nap, they would return to normal. But instead...  


"I wanna play outside!" L demanded.  


...They weren't going to sleep anytime soon. Watari was against it for a moment but figured this was what they need to tire themselves out. Sharing a look with Roger, they got ready to go. "Yay! We're going outside!" Matt and Mello cheered. Roger chuckled at their happiness. 

They got the kids dressed, putting on their shoes. Watari readied the car, Matt, Mello, and L sitting in the back while Near rode on Roger's lap. Mello wasn't very happy about that but kept quiet since they were about to play. 

Watari was sure there was a playground somewhere nearby. "You really think after they take a nap?" Roger asked. Watari shrugged. "It's worth a try. If not, we're stuck with them for hopefully a few days. I'm trying to look at the bright side." Watari said, already tired of today.  


Today was very eventful.  


Watari arrived at the park, everyone cheering at the sight of the colorful playground. It gave Watari an idea to maybe have one build at Wammy, watching many kids play. "I'll take Near and L. You take Mello and Matt." Watari said. Roger nodded, passing Near to him.

They both got out of the car, and before letting the little monsters run, they told them always to stay with their respective person. "If you don't, we will leave the playground and go back home," Roger warn them sternly. The kids nodded with a promise that they will behave. After that, Roger walked Matt and Mello to the red slides. Watari walked L and Near, who held L's hand and walked them to the jungle gym.  


Roger and Watari forgot how fun kids can be.  
Watari had to take turns lifting the boys and helping them cross the jungle gym, but the later made it worth it, bringing out a smile. He laughed a bit whenever L ran, Near trying to catch up with him.

The childish sound of laughter even when Near trips (and almost causing a mini heart attack for Watari), Watari laughed and watched them. It ended with Near in a baby swing while L was trying to prove he can swing on the big boys swing. It didn't take long for Near to sleep in his swing so Watari only pushed him lightly while watching L. 

"I had fun today," L said. Watari smiled. "I'm happy you did," he responded. "Can we come back again someday?" L asked. Watari didn't know how to answer, considering L will be grown, but he couldn't say no to those sweet eyes. "Sure. Anytime you want." Watari said. L hopped off his swing and hugged Watari's leg. "Yay! Thank you!" Watari smiled.  


Meanwhile...  


Roger heard Mello cry, wiping his eyes. "What's wrong, Mello?" Roger asked. Mello pointed at Matt playing with a little girl and the merry go round. "He's supposed to be my friend! Not hers!" Mello cried. Roger smiled. "He's still your friend. Maybe you can share him with the girl." Roger suggested.

Mello shook his head and looked up at Roger. Roger chuckled. He and Matt were always close, even if they didn't show it as much around the kids. Matt more focuses on games while Mello was more standoff-ish. But when people aren't looking, Matt was the one to really get close to him enough to ruffle Mello's hair or get on his nerves happily.

"Then go tell him. Tell him that he's your friend if he's yours." Roger said. Mello was the demanding type, not the sharing type. Mello thought about it, then nodded. "Right!" Mello said sternly. Roger followed as Mello marched over to Matt. "Matt!" Mello shouted. The girl and Matt stopped the merry go round, but Matt had a big smile. 

"Mello!" Matt shouted cheerfully, getting off the ride to hug Mello. No words had to be said between the kids, Mello starting to laugh at how dizzy Matt was. Then Matt pulled him to the ride, and he, Matt, and the girl played together happily, Matt and Mello staying close together. Roger chuckled. 

Kids, they bring out the best in each other. It was quite beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently my mind said more chapters so you're getting more chapters. Lol


End file.
